


I'm obsessed with you

by Maxkiki



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, replacing a lost loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxkiki/pseuds/Maxkiki
Summary: So considering Rhys sees Tim as Jack I used 'Jack' instead of 'Tim' every time Rhys is thinking of him and mentioning him. Please let me know if it's confusing because I will edit it to change it to Tim to make it easier to understand.





	1. Chapter 1

It was on every radio, every screen, every piece of newly printed paper. There wasn’t a single person in Hyperion or on Pandora that didn’t know the news.

Handsome Jack is dead.

As soon as the words hit his ears Rhys didn’t hear anything else for the rest of the day. Not even his own screaming.

 

He never got to tell him, never got to talk to him really, just worked alongside him a few times and watched him on the TV. But that didn’t stop him from falling head over heels for the notorious Handsome Jack. The first time the man called him cupcake he had to keep himself from leaping into his arms, and kissing him breathless. But he kept it professional, it was something he was good at doing and he hated himself for it. If he took that chance maybe, juuuust maybe would he have been blessed with Jack gaining interest in him.

But it’s too late now, can’t flirt with a corpse that may or may not even be in one piece.

“Fuck…” Was all Rhys grumbled as he downed another shot of vodka. The shit tasted well...like shit but it burned like all hell and it distracted him for a few seconds from his emotional pain. It’s been months since the initial event of Jacks death but here he was drinking himself sick for the hundredth time trying to forget about what could have been.

Tears welled in his eyes at the thought before he saw Jack right there in front of him in the bar. He was on Pandora because of that asshole Vasquez but there's no way that Jack actually made it, there was so much proof of his death, he wouldn’t disappear like that. But there’s that slight chance, just like that chance he never went for back on Hyperion.

“Jack!” Rhys stumbled his way over to the man, clutching their shoulders. “You’re alive! How?!”

He expected some snarky remark and to be pushed off like Jack would normally do but he started to feel sick and the guy manning the bar growled at him.

“Bring that guy outside Tim, I don’t want my place full of puke!”

“Got it!” Jack??? Replied. “Are you okay?” There was a strange level of concern in his voice as he brought the sick Rhys outside.

After emptying out his stomach he was somewhat sober enough to comprehend what was going on. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Tim leaned against the building and sighed “I’m Jacks body double, I wasn’t legally allowed to tell you what my real name was while he was still alive but its Timothy, people call me Tim.”

Rhys glared at him “Then why do you sound like him and everything?” 

Tim tapped his throat “Voice Module. Hurts sometimes but I don’t have the money to change myself back. Jack said he would pay off all my loans if I got the surgery but he died before he got to it.” the man sighed. “So now I work my ass off at a bar trying to scrape up what I can get.”

Well that was unexciting and depressing. All hope he had just gathered was crushed faster than it had come.

“Did you have to work as Jack sometimes?”

Tim nodded “Yeah I took classes and shit on how to act like him. I could make a believable Handsome Jack if I got a mask but I don’t have the money for that either. It was custom made with complicated shit and I don’t even know where he got it. He could have made it simple but no, he’s special.”

This could work. This could work out really well.

“Hey Tim?” A wobbling smile spread on Rhys's face.

“Yeah?” the man moved away from the wall, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Can you do an impression for me?”

Seeing no harm in it, Tim changed the way he stood, he became taller, more confident, and he wore a snarky, snobby smirk. “How’s this for Handsome Jack? Should I throw some money on ya or try to kill ya? Seem’s like you goody two shoes never die quick enough, huh cupcake?”

Rhys couldn’t help be gape at the man in front of him, it felt like it was just Handsome Jack, ready and willing to kill every last damn thing in his way.

It can work.

Everything can work out because Tim exists!

“I’ll pay you.” Rhys did a vice grip on the man's shoulders.

“I’ll pay you to act like this all the time, all of your loans, I’ll pay them off and more!”

The Handsome Jack effect wore off and Tim’s eyes are wide “There’s no way you have the money-”

“I do! And I’ll keep making money for you if you stay with me!” Rhys' voice was rough with desperation. “Please! I’ll do anything!”

Tim couldn’t help but be confused “Why would you wan-?!” he was interrupted when Rhys pushed Tim against the wall, giving him a rough kiss that tasted of hard alcohol and stomach acid.

“Because I’ve been head over heels for Jack and never made a move.” Was all he said when they parted.

“Are you sure? I’m not really-”

“Then act like it!” Rhys shouts, his robotic arm punching some chunks off the brick wall behind Tim. “I’m paying you for it so just do it! You don’t want to be stuck here all your life do you?!”

“But-”

“Handsome Jack doesn’t second guess things!” Rhys growled and Tim took a few more seconds until his whole body expression changes.

“So what, you want to have sex with me, pumpkin? I’m flattered but I’m a bit too good for a late at night fuck in the alleyway don’t you think?”

Rhys couldn’t help but light up as he took Tim’s hand. “I’ll take you to the best hotel in Pandora, you deserve only the best.”

Tim scoffs “Damn straight I do. I better not hear a peep of complaint out of you because you’re going to be my bitch now. But you already know that don’t ya pumpkin?”

There is a dangerous smirk on Tim’s face, a venom in his voice that sends shivers down Rhys' spine, he can only swallow and say

“Yeah...I know...Jack.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So considering Rhys sees Tim as Jack I used 'Jack' instead of 'Tim' every time Rhys is thinking of him and mentioning him. Please let me know if it's confusing because I will edit it to change it to Tim to make it easier to understand.

Rhys strides forward, arm in arm with the one and only Handsome Jack. It was his dream come true and when people saw them they were in complete awe. The dead man was alive and he was walking around like it was nothing.

Tim wore a snarky grin, laughing at people's misfortune and baffled faces. “Rhysie look at that one! His stupid face is hilarious!”

He put on his act, and Rhys ate it up. Sometimes being such an asshole sucked but not only was he getting paid but he got a cute boyfriend in the deal. There’s no way he would have someone as cute as Rhys and now he does all thanks to the Jack dying. He’s never been so happy that someone's dead in all his life, for once, Jack did something good for him.

When they arrive at the best hotel in Pandora, Rhys begins to order the five-star room but Tim slams his hand on the desk and grins. “I have my own private room built here. I kind of fucking own the place so give me that for me and my cute lil pumpkin here.”

Rhys feels his heart skip a beat. Jack was going to let him into his private room! That means the penthouse! It’s full of closets full of outfits and sex toys galore! He knew about it from the Handsome Jack special interview for a magazine but now he was going to see it in person!

The woman at the desk scrambles to get them the keys and Tim snatches them, not even thanking her as he goes into the elevator, he knew about this place but also has never been to it. Luckily he knew a bit about it due to a certain magazine so he could act upon some of the information from that.

The room is huge, a giant circular bed in the middle of the room, a bar to the side and an open closet full of clothes for every kink in the book. Rhys runs over to it and is in awe at the shelves of toys and different flavored lubes and condoms. Jack sure had himself one hell of a sex life. He takes an outfit, the one known as the virgin killer sweater, and puts it on while Jack was making himself comfortable on the bed.

Tim did the safe thing and went straight for the bed, he let the other wander as he stretched himself out, looking more than confident. He wasn’t going to lie to himself, as random and weird as this was, pretending to be someone else for a partner, he didn’t hate it. He’s known people to roleplay in bed but to roleplay a whole life is kind of...tiring. Maybe he could get out of it once he finished paying his debt. Rhys would hate him but he was already asking for too much just to have the brunette by his side for this long. Well at Jacks side but he was the one pretending to be Jack so whatever. This situation was confusing but he was stuck in it so he had to roll with it.

His eyes widen when he sees Rhys walk to him in a sweater that basically had no back to it at all, showing off the brunettes soft skin and nice curves. Tim pats his lap with a grin, licking his lips as the other settles on his hips. “Hello there kitten.”

Rhys can feel his heart flutter at the words, already feeling himself get hard as he grinds his hips. “I’ll make you feel good tonight…”

Tim has had to please some people as Jack for business reasons that Jack didn’t want to sleep with but this was his first time where he’s forced to have sex and actually wants it. He runs his hands down the brunettes sides. “I’m sure you will sweet cheeks.” He undoes his belt, his own erection springing out of his pants, ready for action. This was the only part of him that didn’t need surgery, sheer luck of fate made him the same size as Jack.

Rhys decided on both the best and the worst lube possible. It was a clear purple color with sparkles, the moment he began putting it on Jack he knew the sparkles would be there for days. It gave him pride knowing that if anyone else saw that dick they would know he was already bedding somebody. Handsome Jack had one hell of a sex life but he never left proof of who he banged and when. It was his goal to change that and make it known that he was the one that Jack chose above everybody else.

He doesn’t take long to prepare himself, eager and ready to have one of his biggest dreams come true as he blushes, the pink hue going all the way down to his shoulders. He slides himself down, moaning softly as he feels himself get stretched out, taking Jack in all the way. God, he felt so good already.

Tim allows himself to sigh in pleasure before he begins rolling his hips into the brunette. “You’ve got a greedy hole there kitten.” He grabs at Rhys's cheeks, messaging them in his hands, kneading like a cat.

Rhys leans down to kiss the other, hard and passionate as he begins to move his hips, only breaking the kiss to sit back upright as he rides him, his mouth hanging open to let out a string of moans as he moves his hips faster and harder. He was high off of the pleasure, it was what he’s always wanted and he’s never felt so good in his life.No dream he’s had could amount to this, no sex toy, no other man. Just Jack. Only Jack could make him feel this good.

“Oh, Jack…” Rhys whimpers with pleasure, loving that the other's eyes were on him, heavy with lust and following his movements like he was the most beautiful thing in the world to look at.

Tim flips them over when he can’t take it anymore. He pushes Rhys's legs up to hang over his shoulders as he thrusts, pounding into the brunette with a hungry grin as Rhys whimpers and moans before he finally bursts all over his chest. Tim releases inside of him not too long after, Rhys didn’t seem to mind the other using him to reach his climax, in fact, he enjoyed it very much. He pulls out, slapping that tight ass before he lies next to Rhys.

“You ride cock like a champ.” Tim brings the brunette close to him, rewarding Rhys with a kiss for being so cute.

Rhys smiles a genuinely happy smile while he catches his breath. “I’m glad...I could be useful to you...Jack.”

“Well, I’ll be sure to use you all the time then.” Tim smirks, giving that perky ass another slap. He gets a surprised gasp in return but in the end, Rhys loved it, cuddling up close.

For a moment Tim thinks that the brunette is in love with him, they’ve only known each other for a few hours but his actions, his eyes were so full of love. He feels his heart sink when he remembers he’s Jack, Rhys is in love with Jack and not him. Maybe if they stayed together long enough Rhys would like the other side of him, the real side of him. Maybe he could slip in some of his likes with Jacks and if Rhys enjoyed them maybe he would like him, Timothy.

Maybe someday, but today he was Handsome Jack, the dead man walking.


End file.
